Don empoisonné
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Après la guerre une étrange maladie s'est répandue au sein de la communauté sorcière, personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait et comment la guérir, seul la mort les attend au bout du chemin. Mon cadeau pour toi, Ambre . Donc c'est du yaoi, relation HOMOSEXUEL ! Attention pour ceux non avertis. Sinon amusez vous bien.


**Don empoisonné**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire vient de moi XD.

**Prairing** : Surprise !

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: tragique, romance

**Résumé :**_ Après la guerre une étrange maladie s'est répandue au sein de la communauté sorcière, personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait et comment la guérir, seul la mort les attend au bout du chemin._

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi**

**Note de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

Cette histoire est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma bêta XD, bon pas vraiment dans le thème joyeux et festif, mais comme elle voulait en connaître la fin, car je lui avais déjà parlé de cette idée, je lui offre finalement ce « one-shot » en intégral.

Bonne lecture Ambre et aux autres qui sont ici ! (Par contre faut bien suivre à quel moment les scènes se passent)

* * *

**Prologue : Le don des sorciers**

La beauté est une chose puissante, elle rend les autres envieux, mais suscite également chez eux un désir qui les rend fou au point d'avoir envie de vous posséder, qu'importe le prix et même s'il faut vous détruire.

Le pouvoir attire votre entourage, mais n'espérez pas des amis, seul l'hypocrisie vous suivra.

Le talent vous enferme dans une cage, aussi doré soit-elle vous y serez prisonnier, plus grand est votre talent plus vos ailes seront brisés, dans les mains de votre Mécène qui vous conduit droit vers l'extase qu'est la folie.

Aussi beau que soit votre qualité au final seul la solitude et la tristesse vous attendent au bout du chemin, tel est la crû vérité de ceux qui ont souffert. Mais peu de personne choisissent d'être banale, car tout au fond eux espèrent devenir spécial.

...

De nombreuses facultés pouvaient être associées à un don. La vie elle-même est un don, la particularité de vivre au lieu d'être à six mètres sous terre. Pourtant, on dit qu'un don est une qualité naturelle qui nous rend spéciale, unique aux yeux des autres.

Les princesses de contes de fées recevaient de leur marraine des dons fantastiques, comme être la plus belle et la plus gracieuse de toutes les princesses, devenir une muse en art ou en musique et bien qu'autre encore.

Et chez la marraine la bonne fée alors ? Tout cela ne représentait que du vent, elles étaient des sorcières qu'importe le nom que les moldus pouvaient leur donner. Or pour un sorcier ou une sorcière le plus important cadeau que pouvait leur offrir mère nature était le don de la magie.

La Magie était une entité vivante et pensante. Elle avait été créée après le ciel, après la Terre. Elle avait de cesse offerte sa vitalité à des humains qui devinrent ses enfants. Au début par solitude, elle avait fait grâce d'une partie d'elle-même à quelques humains, puis par la suite par amour en voyant à quel point ses premiers enfants l'aimaient et la vénéraient. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir la sollicitude des siens envers leur compères, et adoraient les contempler créer des merveilles qu'elle-même n'avait jamais penser : transformer des pierres en roses, de l'eau en vin, geler l'eau ou la mouvoir, inventer des potions de guérisons...

Ces temps merveilleux où ses enfants étaient considérés comme des êtres à part et divins rendaient les autres humains admiratifs. Seulement la peur, l'avarice, et la jalousie rongèrent ces personnes au point qu'ils commencèrent à persécuter, à torturer et même à tuer ses enfants nommés sorciers. Elle pleura ne pouvant rien faire, elle gémit de douleur et de peine. Elle implora les dieux de lui venir en aide. Ces derniers lui accordèrent un peu de pouvoir qu'elle transmit aux sorciers afin qu'ils se coupèrent des humains renommés moldus.

Ce fut une renaissance, une nouvelle vie, elle était plaisante et agréable, c'était l'apogée du monde sorcier. Néanmoins au plus grand regret de la Magie, certains de ses enfants voulurent prendre le pouvoir, être le seul dirigeant de cette société prospère et un massacre arriva. Il eut des conflits, des bagarres et enfin la guerre, entre des villes, entre des pays, entre des nations. Ils n'écoutaient plus la sage voix de la Mère. À la fin, la Magie n'avait même plus de larmes, sa tristesse se transforma en rage. Ses enfants ne l'écoutaient plus, ils devenaient comme les moldus d'autrefois, avide de pouvoir et d'argent, cruel les uns envers les autres. Ils oublièrent même leur histoire et leurs traditions. Sa colère, sa frustration et son impuissance firent qu'elle voulut les punir, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Sa punition sera définitive.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : recueil**

An 1997, Angleterre.

C'est la guerre. De nouveau. De nouveau, elle a été déclarée. Le Ministère qui ne voulait rien entendre fut pris d'assaut. Rien à faire, le bâtiment est à présent aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il faut fuir, fuir le pays, car même Poudlard ne peut plus nous protéger contre ce tyran maintenant que Dumbledore est mort. Il faut partir loin, très loin.

« Prépare le nécessaire chérie, il faut partir vite ! »

Extrait du journal intime de Monsieur Fearcler

* * *

An 1997, le 10 septembre, Angleterre.

Nous sommes en fuite depuis un mois et nous cherchons désespérément les horcruxes. Ron est agacé et en colère, comme nous tous. Nous sommes tous fatigués de courir de droite à gauche sans savoir où chercher réellement, perdu dans un dédale sans fin. Harry est le plus tendu et frustré d'entre nous, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié cette mission mais ne lui avait pas donné assez d'indices.

La nourriture nous manque et il nous est impossible d'aller dans un lieu peuplé trop longtemps sous peine d'être reconnu, ni rester dans un même lieu dans la crainte de se faire retrouver et d'être capturer par nos ennemis.

On aurait aimait aller à Poudlard mais comme le Ministère, il est contrôlé par Voldemort. J'espère que nos amis là-bas vont bien, eux qui continuent de lutter à leur manière.

Je continue à croire que bientôt nous réussirons à trouver un Horcruxes. Je ne perds pas espoir.

Extrait de Journal d'Hermione Granger, sorcière en fuite.

* * *

An 1997, le 17 septembre, Poudlard.

Poudlard a tellement changé maintenant que Voldemort a pris possession du lieu. Il y a installé beaucoup de Mangemorts qui devaient nous surveiller, et nous endoctriner à leur idéologie.

Le directeur actuel est à présent Snape, bien que la plupart de nos professeurs sont restés afin de nous protéger et nous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. De nouveaux cours comme la magie noire ou la magie de sang ont été installés, enseigné bien sûr par des Mangemorts.

Le système a complètement été chamboulé aussi. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule maison, celle de Serpentard. Les autres ne servaient que de décoration, car elles étaient considéraient comme inférieures. Les Née moldus étaient persécutés, les traîtres à leur sang étaient au même rang que les sang-mêlé. Seuls les élèves de Serpentards ainsi que ceux suivant Voldemort pouvaient vivre une vie confortable. Poudlard n'avait plus cette chaleur et cette atmosphère paisible qui faisait que l'on l'a considérait comme étant notre seconde maison, elle n'était plus qu'un bâtiment vide aussi froid qu'une cellule de prison.

Je suis attristé de voir le visage défait des nouveaux élèves, eux qui n'ont pu connaître le bonheur que nous avions eu à notre entrée dans ce château magnifique.

Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi, Harry, où que tu te sois !

Extrait du journal intime de Neville Londubat, élève de septième année Gryffondor.

* * *

An 1997, fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Londres, Angleterre.

Nous, journalistes du populaire Gazette des sorciers, sommes très heureux et fiers de vous annoncer la fin de cette guerre ! Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres a été vaincu par notre Sauveur National, Harry Potter. Toute la communauté est en fête, les temps sombres sont révolus.

Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt a annoncé dans son discours prononcé hier devant le nouveau Ministère de la Magie :

« Il est temps de rebâtir notre nation, refaire briller notre culture et renaître de nos cendres, comme le fait le majestueux phénix ! Maintenant que la règne de Voldemort est terminé, faisons notre deuil avec les familles qui ont perdu des proches, faisons un deuil envers nos amis qui ont péri en combattant, faisons un deuil aux héros mais aussi aux civils de cette guerre ! Reconstruisons notre société afin de la rendre merveilleux pour la génération à venir ! »

Ce discours a été applaudi par tous ceux qui l'ont entendu. Nous précisons de plus qu'Harry Potter recevra pour son héroïsme, le titre de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe la semaine qui va suivre.

Merci encore à notre héros de nous avoir sauvé du tyran ! Notre espérance est vers le futur, néanmoins gardons à l'esprit le souvenir des victimes de guerre afin d'éviter ce désastre de nouveau.

C'était un reportage de Michelle Rightsent, journaliste de la Gazette.

* * *

An 1998, le janvier 20, Angleterre, Azkaban.

Une étrange épidémie s'est propagée dans la prison. Les prisonniers mourraient les uns après les autres et personne ne savait de quoi. Les médicomages ne le savaient pas non plus après les examens des restes de « corps » car ils ne restaient que d'eux qu'un tas de plumes couleur corbeau. Nous les gardiens, nous avons tous peur, ne sachant pas comme cette maladie se propage. La sécurité s'était renforcée, nous sommes à présents en quarantaine. Mais aucun succès, ils tombaient comme des Billiwig. Et nous aussi, nous commençons doucement mais sûrement à disparaître.

Rapport de William Guardood, gardien d'Azkaban.

* * *

An 1998, Mars 09, Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre.

Cette étrange maladie a propagé jusqu'ici. Les médicomages ont enfin découvert ce que c'était, c'est notre magie, notre propre magie qui agissait comme un poison, qui nous rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle se concentrait à des points ce qui crée ces tâches de couleurs, au début rouge comme le sang, puis brun comme la boue et enfin noir comme la mort. Cette concentration de magie est tellement insupportable que notre corps ne le supportera plus et la magie nous consumera tout entier et ne laissera derrière que des plumes témoignant de nos pêchers.

Nous recherchons encore sur un antidote mais presque sans espoir, la cause de cette maladie est que notre mère Magie est en colère et c'est au final notre punition.

De plus d'après le rapport des hôpitaux 99% des nouveaux nés sont des cracmols. Que Merlin protège les générations à venir.

Rapport de Miss Angel Wookpury, médicomage.

* * *

An 1999, Juillet 31, devant le 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre.

C'est ton anniversaire Harry aujourd'hui, ton dix-neuvième anniversaire, mais encore une fois, tu le fête seul. On aurait pu croire que toute la communauté la fêterait, toi qui était un héros, mais plus maintenant. Tu n'es plus qu'un paria, une malédiction pour eux.

La maladie a tellement progressé qu'un cinquième de la population sorcière d'Angleterre va bientôt mourir et un vingtième sur tous les sorciers du monde entier puisque L'Angleterre n'est pas le seul endroit à être touché. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières sont venus toqués à ta porte, demandant de l'aide encore une fois, tu es le plus puissant sorcier de cette génération, tu étais le disciple de Dumbledore, tu es un héros ! Tu devrais savoir comment guérir cette maladie, Dumbledore te l'aurait forcement dit ! Mais tu ne parles pas, tu n'ouvres ta porte à personne même à nous tes amis, ni à Ginny alors que vous venez de divorcer, tu restes seul dans cette maison sinistre. Tu ne défends pas non plus quand on te jette des pierres à ta fenêtre, tu ne te défends pas plus quand les journaux te traîne plus bas que terre. La population est en colère, tu es devenu un bouc émissaire Harry !

Pourquoi tu ne nous aides pas ! Luna est morte de cela, maman en est morte aussi, cette putain de maladie a fait plus de mort que les victimes de guerre !

Les scientifiques appellent gentiment les personnes atteints les « Marquées de Mère » mais on ne sait pas si c'est contagieux ou si c'est par pur hasard. Seulement, il semblerait bien que les premières victimes soit les sang-pur, ironiquement je pense que comme ils le disent c'est parce qu'ils ont une magie plus purs et plus anciennes que les Née-Moldus. Mais voilà à quoi cela les a menés, un ticket gratuit pour rejoindre les Tartares.

Mais je sais que tu connais le remède, la réponse de tout cela, je le sais parce que je t'avais vu en parler à Hermione. Elle pleurait tu sais, souvent quand elle pensait que je ne la regarde pas, elle pleurait aussi quand je l'avais demandé en mariage mais je ne savais pas pourquoi à cette époque, bêtement j'ai cru que c'était à cause l'émotion, qu'elle était heureuse de se marier avec moi, seulement ses larmes n'étaient pas de joie, mais d'une tristesse qui fend mon cœur à présent brisé.

Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous, mais je peux comprendre à présent. Alors parle-moi, raconte-moi, explique moi, je me sens seul maintenant qu'elle est partie, ma Hermione. Ma douce et belle Hermione, elle qui dort dans sa superbe tombe. Je vais te rejoindre bientôt.

Lettre de Ron Weasley, l'un des seuls Marqué qui fut guérit par un miracle.

* * *

An 2 000, Angleterre.

Trois ans après la guerre contre Voldemort. Trois ans de malheur et de malédiction. Trois ans que tous autant que nous étions, essayions en vain de survivre le mieux que nous pouvions. La peur et l'inquiétude nous rongeaient de l'intérieur, tous comme le poison qui coulait dans nos veines.

Beaucoup d'entre nous tombait dans l'abîme, le désespoir marqué sur notre peau.

Et moi je ris de vous autres charognes, car je serai le seul observateur des faits. Je regarde et j'examine, la puanteur de vos âmes déchus, mettre en abattoir une pauvre victime. Vous essayez en vain de lui arracher la langue, lui qui sourit au diable. Je me demande qui est le plus malheureux, ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir ou celui qui priait la paix pour eux.

Je connais ton secret, petite victime, je suis le parrain de notre Mère. Elle t'a confiée la bénédiction de nos semblables mais tu ne peux que te taire. Tes yeux verts sont si flamboyants quand un malade se relève de son lit de mort et quand un enfant le teint vert a un sourire pâle, tu maudis notre créatrice éternellement, elle qui est notre Mère.

Ah ! La réponse est simple pourtant ! Laisse-les se dévorer entre eux, dévorer par leur culpabilité et la tentation. Il suffit de boire leur sang, manger leur chair et ronger leur os pour que le poison lutte contre le poison. Mais je ne suis pas toi, et tu n'es pas moi. Je suis crieur sans paroles et toi silencieux à la voix sincère.

J'attends ton jugement petite victime, toi qui a la volonté de Mère, vas-tu mourir en délivrant ton secret, au prix de détruire ceux que tu aimes, ou alors laisser la communauté sorcière longer le Styx et ne laissant plus aucune trace sur Terre.

Anonyme.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Restrain**

Tout est de sang, tout est de noir. Les ténèbres l'engloutissent... Il étouffe... Plus de lumière, plus de chaleur... Rien que du froid... Rien que du vide... Solitude... Tristesse... Elle l'avait quitté... Sa magie...

* * *

Assit sur son lit aux draps défaits, il tira un coup sur sa cigarette. Il n'était pas fumeur, mais des fois ça calmait ses nerfs.

D'un œil morne, il regarda son amant s'habiller. C'était toujours le même rituel, toujours la même scène, une réplique de la veille et du jour précédent.. Et ce sera cette même scène qui se déroulera demain et le surlendemain...

Après leur passionné ébat, après que le plaisir charnel les avaient consumé comme un brasier, après que leur corps s'étaient unit une dernière fois, la réalité les percutèrent violemment. Pas de regret, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils allaient recommencer, toujours, encore, ils en avaient besoin, ils avaient besoin de l'autre sous peine de couler dans le fleuve de la folie. Peut-être lui plus que de son amant ou est-ce le contraire...

Il souffla la fumé, le dos appuyé contre le mur alors qu'il écoutait le bruissement que faisait son compagnon en remettant la chemise autrefois jetée par l'empressement, le visage impassible, aucun sentiment ne filtrait son masque de glace. Aucune parole. Son regard vert se promena vers les jambes fines et dénudés devant lui alors que sa cigarette rougeoyait doucement. Ses boucles brunes mi long caressaient ses épaules carrés et voilés parfois ses yeux sombres. Son torse développé par tous les entraînements qu'il avait eu lors de la guerre descendait et montait à un rythme lent et calme. Aucune parole. C'était toujours ainsi un rituel silencieux, tellement loin des soupirs de plaisirs, des râles de jouissances, des gémissements roques... Sonnait comme une litanie à ses oreilles, les plaintes étouffées de son amant, sa voix suppliantes qui prononçait son nom, ah oui douce mélodie...

Il le regarda renfiler son pantalon et sa cape et mettre enfin le bracelet, une originalité depuis cette sinistre époque. C'était un simple bracelet en or blanc, dont son amant se souciait beaucoup puisque c'était le seul objet bien rangé avant le début de la démence. Il le comprenait, lui aussi avait le même bracelet mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et contrairement à lui il le gardait toujours à son poignet, bien fermé.

Son amant s'apprêtait à partir, de nouveau, il passera cette porte rejoindre la cruelle réalité, sans un mot, sans un regard. Et lui il le laissera partir sans rien dire, sans paroles. Ils étaient enfermés, restreintes, dans cette société qui tombait en ruine. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, enfin lui le pouvait mais avait-il réelle envie de se sacrifier de nouveau ? Il était tout simplement fatigué.

Son amant avait la main sur le poignet, ah voilà de nouveau cette requête. La curiosité qu'il l'avait poussé à devenir son amant.

· Vas-tu enfin me dire la vérité, Harry ?

Cette voix plein d'autorité était lasse, ils savaient tous les deux la réponse. Mais cela faisait partit de leur rituel. Il reprit une bouffée et lança narquoisement :

· Non.

La porte se referma.

...

Cette situation avait commencé il y avait quelques mois, non en faites bien avant même, si ce n'était pas depuis leur année de collège. Mais l'élément déclencheur s'était déroulé après son divorce avec Ginny. Il s'en souvenait très bien.

Harry Potter, c'était son nom. Il était connut à travers tout le pays si ce n'était pas à travers tout le monde sorcier, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était au début qu'un simple enfant qui avait battu un célèbre mage noir lorsqu'il était âgé que de quelques mois, puis il l'avait de nouveau tué lors de ses 17 ans. Il était alors devenu un héros, adulé par le monde sorcier.

Son avenir était alors prospère, avec toutes les attentes de la communauté il suivit une formation d'Auror même s'il ne souhaitait pas. Par obligeance, il se maria avec Ginny qui à ses yeux ne représentait qu'une petite sœur. Pourtant pour ne pas se faire réprimer par la société, il avait accepté tous leurs choix aussi égoïste que cela puisses paraître car s'il devait choisir autrement il ne pouvait espérer la paix dans sa vie. Heureusement Ginny était compréhensible, elle avait compris que ce mariage, aussi beau soit-il, n'était qu'une mascarade et elle le pardonnait, lui qui était un meurtrier. Cela avait rassuré Harry qui se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Mais la chance ne lui souriait toujours pas.

Un an après leur mariage, Ginny attrapa une étrange maladie, personne ne connaissait l'origine et comment la soignait. Elle avait eu des tâches de sang au dos formant peu à peu une forme. Tout le monde disait que c'était incurable, Ginny avait mal, elle souffrait le martyre, elle pleurait de douleur et de désespoir. Elle ne comprenait pas, tous comme les autres, elle en devenait folle. Ne sachant pas si la maladie était contagieuse, le reste de la famille l'isola mais Harry avait préféré rester avec elle malgré les protestations de son entourage. Il avait réussi à la guérir mais au prix de sa magie, au prix de sa vie. Seulement il n'était pas mort, il aurait préféré car l'avenir qui lui avait été annoncé n'était que destruction. Il était revenu parmi les vivants avec une mission et avec une nouvelle magie. Une magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Sa magie à lui était son tout, son univers, sa lumière mais celle-là n'était qu'une intruse. Harry ne pouvait pas la contenir, ni la contrôler, il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Cette magie étai noir tellement que cela l'effrayer. Il quitta alors Ginny, mais aussi la société sorcière. Il s'installa dans la maison que lui a léguée son parrain et y resta cloîtré pendant des jours. Seulement la magie ne se calmait toujours pas alors il était partit à Gringotts afin de trouver une solution. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Draco Malfoy.

Ils étaient tous les deux installé dans une salle d'attente de Gringotts, leurs affaires ne concernaient pas directement l'or des gobelins, donc il y avait des salles spéciales pour toutes les autres affaires. Harry avait appris que Draco voulait aussi un Restrain, un bracelet qui agissait comme une barrière afin de contenir l'élément qui ne peut être supprimé. Harry en voulait un pour sa magie et Draco pour son sperme. Cela avait surpris Harry qui le regarda avec des gros yeux. L'ancien Serpentard ne dit rien et était partit tout simplement sans un regard vers lui.

De nouveau au Square Grimmaurd, Harry s'était mis à éplucher les journaux, il apprit avec une certaine peine ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy. Ce dernier en tant que fils de Mangemort et ayant la marque ne pouvait qu'atterrir qu'à Azkaban. Mais le Magenmagot avait joué plus finement. Pour ne pas finir au prison, le pauvre avait dû épouser une jeune sorcière Née-Moldus. Il imaginait d'ici la rage qu'il avait dû ressentir, et sur la photographie à côté du paragraphe, on voyait nettement la colère noir qui bouillonnait en lui. Maintenant que sa curiosité était satisfaite, il oublia presque cette histoire surtout qu'un événement plus grave était en train de se dérouler.

Seulement quelques semaines plus tard, des nouvelles frappantes étaient à la une de tous les journaux sorciers : tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient morts, envolés, par la même maladie qu'avait eu Ginny. Harry était inquiet, il savait ce que cela signifiait, sa mission avait commencé. Pourtant il ne fit rien, il resta chez lui, n'en ressortait pas, même quand les journaux l'insultaient, même quand des sorciers venaient frappés à sa porte. À la fin, il dû remettre les anciennes protections de la famille Black afin que les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'y viennent pas.

Néanmoins, il dû donné ses informations, la première était à Luna, elle voulait sauver Neville qui était son fiancé, puis Hermione en couple avec Ron et enfin Mme Weasley mariée avec Mr Weasley. Harry n'en pouvait plus, de les voir mourir un à un, amis ou inconnus. Il aurait voulu être lâche et de se suicider mais cette magie ne le voulait, même avec le Restrain, il ressentait cette présence horripilante en lui. La mère de Tonk était morte aussi, il adopta Teddy son filleul, même si la vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, le jeune garçon de deux ans illuminait la vie du brun.

Un an passa, Harry recevait toujours la Gazette, des insultes à son égard et les recherches sur un remède ainsi que le nombre de victimes étaient toujours à la première page. Puis il vit aussi que Draco était devenu un représentant du ministre de la Magie. Comme on dit souvent soyez aussi proche de vos ennemis que de nos amis. Il semblerait que Draco était encadré fermement. Son mariage eut lieu juste quelques jours après leur rencontre, à présent sa femme et lui faisaient croire aux yeux de tous qu'ils étaient un couple heureux mais malgré tout ils n'avaient toujours pas d'enfant, cela prouvait au moins que le bracelet fonctionnait. Il représentait sans mal son air écœuré à la fin de leur baise de couple, car ce n'était pas de l'amour, jamais car Malfoy la détestait, il haïssait cette société qui l'avait forcé, qui l'avait reteinte.

Et un jour sans qu'Harry ait pu deviner, le blond débarqua chez lui, le regard déterminé.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Requête**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Draco n'était venu, même si la présence de Teddy le calmait et le rassurait, le blond lui manqué terriblement. Pendant toutes ces semaines où ils se faisaient que de se régaler du corps de l'autre, où ils se gorgeait de l'odeur de l'autre, où ils se dévoraient mutuellement. L'absence soudaine du blond choqué Harry qui se rendit compte à quel point l'ancien Serpentard était vital pour lui. Il ne savait plus quand cela avait commencé, quand son amant avait eu une si grande importance à ses yeux.

...

C'était sûrement ce jour-là, ce jour où Draco sortit de la cheminé toujours avec son air impassible et sa robe impeccable. Harry était beaucoup plus abasourdit qu' en colère face à l'intrusion.

· Comment as-tu fais pour venir chez moi ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas tout d'abord, il dépoussiéra les cendres de cheminée de son habit puis jeta négligemment en hochant un sourcil :

· Je vois que tu as un sacré sens de l'hospitalité Potter.

· J'ai de l'hospitalité pour mes invitées or il ne me semble pas que je t'ai invité chez moi, répondit Harry du même ton traînante que Draco. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin.

· De une, il me semble que depuis deux ans tu vis en ermite et de deux si j'attendais ton invitation... Je pourrais très bien prier Merlin que je ne l'aurais pas même lorsque je serai sur le point de rejoindre mes ancêtres. N'ai-je pas raison ?

· Si.

Harry haussa ses épaules puis fit signe au blond de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine où il prépara le thé et servit quelques biscuits. Le blond grignota un peu avant de prendre parole :

· Pour répondre à ta question précédente, je dois te dire que j'ai du sang de Black en moi et de ce fait, les protections qui entourent cette maison ne s'appliquent pas sur moi.

· Oh, ça explique comment tu peux entrer sans problème alors.

· Hum.

· Alors... Que veux-tu ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas pur courtoisie ou pour se remémorer de nos anciennes années à Poudlard que tu es venu.

· C'est exact, commença Draco en prenant une gorgé de thé. Je suis venu te soumettre une requête.

· Ah ?

· Je veux que tu me dises comment guérir les Marqués.

À cette demande Harry perdit tout sourire et instinctivement se tendit. Il grimaça d'agacement alors c'était pour ça que l'autre homme était venu.

· Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

· Ne joue pas avec moi Potter, je sais que tu connais le remède. J'ai fais mon enquête, à ce jour seul 15 marqués ont survécut et ça personnes ne sait comment. Tous parlent de miracle mais moi je parle de toi, Harry Potter, parce que vois-tu sur ces marqués il y en a trois que nous connaissons très bien Neville Londubat, Weasley Senior et Ronald Weasley. Leur guérison a sûrement quelques choses à voir avec toi, n'est-tu pas d'accord ?

· Bonne raisonnement, c'est vrai c'est bien moi qui leur ai dit comment guérir cette maladie et alors ? Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire...

· Ma mère est atteinte.

· Hum ?

· Ma mère est une Marqué, je ne veux pas ce remède pour moi mais pour ma mère.

Harry le regarda intensément comme s'il voulait déceler le moindre mensonge dans les yeux argentés de Draco. Cette couleur l'avait toujours fasciné, c'était comme la couleur du mercure, clair et brillant mais en même temps lorsque le blond était en colère il perdait cette teinte pour révéler une couleur plus profonde et foncée, comme celle d'un orage. Sur ce visage aristocrate et mesuré, Harry se demanda comment était ce visage quand Draco prenait son pied, ses yeux seront-ils de couleur mercure ou alors de nuages menaçants, à pars s'il montrait une autre facette encore jamais dévoilé. Il se le demandait vraiment mais il se reprit, jamais il ne pourrait connaître cette facette du blond.

· Désolé mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle.

· Quoi ? Non tu mens Potter ! Cria l'ancien Serpentard en tapant du poing. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on était ennemi à l'école ? Mais ma mère n'a rien fais...

· Non, ce n'est pas ça, calme toi Malfoy ! Hurla Harry pour couvrir les protestations de l'autre homme. Seulement sa crainte se révéla être exacte, leurs cries avait réveillé Teddy qui dormait jusqu'alors. Attends-moi là, soupira le brun avant de partir chercher son fils adoptif.

Draco pour l'instant se calma, il devait guérir sa mère. Sa mère était à présent tout pour lui, son père était mort il y avait an de cette maladie, il ne voulait perdre sa mère de la même façon. Surtout que celle-ci avait toujours veillé sur lui et l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Et il ferait tout pour la sauver même à mettre sa fierté de côté.

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent finalement et quelques minutes plus tard Harry revient.

· C'était ton fils ?

· On peut dire ça. Je l'ai adopté suite à la mort de tous ses proches, c'était mon filleul, Teddy Lupin.

· Lupin comme...

· Ouais, notre prof de DCFM de troisième.

· Oh, je suis désolé.

· Non, faut pas. Et puis toi aussi tu as connu des moments durs.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. C'était vrai tous deux avaient énormément perdue dans cette guerre.

· Potter tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour ma mère ?

· Non.

· Même... Même si je t'offre mon corps en échange ?

C'était une proposition désespéré et Harry en avant clairement conscience, mais en regardant mieux, il découvrit dans le regard clair et glacé une lueur chaude, comme si le blond essayait de le séduire. Draco soutenait leur échange avec cet air déterminé, bloquant le moindre accès au brun qui trouva alors ces yeux bien cruelles.

· Même si c'est tentant je ne peux rien pour elle car le seul remède pour elle a disparu de cette Terre.

· Comment ça ?

· Ne me demande rien de plus. Sache qu'il est à présent trop tard. Tout le monde meurt un jour, l'heure de ta mère est juste arrivée trop tôt pour toi. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle fasse de ses derniers instants les plus merveilleux de sa vie.

Sur ce, Harry quitta la pièce sans un regard et sans un mot et Draco qui s'était figé à ses paroles se releva bien plus tard avant de quitter la maison.

Harry ne vit pas Draco avant deux semaines après les derniers sacrements de sa mère. Soit le soir de l'enterrement, il ne connaissait pas particulièrement cette femme de ce fait il n'y avait pas assisté. Mais il vit cet événement à travers les journaux. Draco était habillé d'une robe noir, sombre qui contrasté avec son teint pâle. Il n'avait versé aucune larme, ni avait montré sa tristesse. Seulement Harry n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que le cœur du blond saignait et son raisonnement était juste car cette même nuit Draco était revenu le voir et ils avaient baissé. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était juste de la baise vrai et brut. Draco qui ne pouvait exprimer sa peine intérieure voulut ressentir une douleur plus forte encore afin d'oublier, il voulait graver sur sa peau la perte de la dernière personne qui comptait pour lui. Et Harry lui accorda son vœu lui causant une douleur et une excitation impossible à calmer. Même si la première douleur reviendra au galop, pour l'instant ils calmaient leur ardeur dans des fantasmes érotiques... Il n'y avait ni beauté, ni amour, seulement un acte charnel d'une romance douloureuse.

Harry l'humilia et le blessa dans sa fierté et dans son être en entier avant de ramasser les miettes et de le reconstruire avec douceur.

Il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller, de se mettre à nu, de n'être rien, comme un animal il n'avait plus de vêtements, ni d'identité. Puis il lui avait demandé de l'exciter, Draco dû faire les préliminaires seul, se caresser et se préparer pendant qu'Harry était assis tranquillement sur une chaise et le regardait faire. C'était stimulant, effrayant et dégradant. Mais Draco s'en fichait, il voulait être détruire, il voulait ressentir, être de nouveau vivant. Il haleta, suant de gouttes qui coulaient sur sa peau, il réclama Harry l'appelant encore et encore tout en se caressant. Et Harry le fixait, avec cet air impénétrable. Alors Draco s'ouvrit totalement à ces yeux acérés. Harry le prit enfin, violemment, fortement, comme une bête. Draco cria à s'en casser la voix, ça faisait mal, mais il en avait pas assez il voulait plus. Il provoqua le brun qui accéléra ses coups de butoirs, allant de plus en plus loin dans la chair du blond qui était entre l'extase et la souffrance. Leur souffle court et chaud frappait la peau frémissante de l'autre, Draco avait les yeux à demi-fermé et un visage abandonné, et Harry n'y résista pas, c'était ce visage là qu'il avait voulu connaître, toujours. Il l'embrassa.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas regretté, ni celles qui suivirent après. Tous deux fermaient les yeux devant cette « trahison » envers « Madame Malfoy », envers la communauté. Tous deux dans cette chambre, dans cette pièce, cet endroit qu'à eux coupé de tout, ne pensant à rien. Dans cette intimité il n'y avait pas de réalité, de passé ou de futur, seul eux comptaient, et le temps coulait goutte à goutte. Ils s'évadaient pour être ensemble. Bien loin était les devoirs d'un ministre, même de titre, bien loin était le fardeau du poids d'un héros déchu. Dans ce lit ils pouvaient s'aimer, il n'y avait qu'Harry et Draco. Sur chaque parcelle de leur peau était gravé la luxure et le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagés. Oublier.

Pourtant le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour eux, il continuait à couler cruellement, rapidement, et Draco frémit collé contre Harry, il se blottit encore plus près comme voulant se fondre à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette réalité traumatisante, où il devait lutter sans cesse contre le mensonge qui l'étouffer, contre son mariage forcé, contre la haine de la société. Harry lui jeta un regard doux et triste et enlaça son visage de ses mains dans une étreinte éphémère. Après une dernière caresse dans les fils blonds, après un dernier baiser sur son front, après un dernier soupir partagé, Draco se prépara à retourner en enfer pour mieux finir briser dans ses bras.

C'était ici que tout avait commencé, chaque nuit le même rituel, les mêmes actes, les mêmes paroles non-prononcées. C'était ici que tout avait commencé et Draco aurait voulu en finir ici également, seulement le destin en avait voulu autrement.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : le marqué**

Lorsqu'il s'était regardé ce matin dans sa glace, il eut des sueurs froides. Il s'était douté qu'un jour la fatalité viendra le chercher mais il n'aurait jamais pensé de si-tôt.

Sur son dos autrefois imberbe, des tâches rougeâtre comme des gouttes de sang vinrent entacher sa peau laiteuse contrastant avec cette couleur si vive. L'eau coula de ses cheveux vers ces petits points dispersés par-ci par-là et Draco regarda avec horreur ces parasites sur son épiderme. Il avait peur. D'une main tremblotante, il prit sa serviette et commença à frotter sa peau comme s'il espérait que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'illusion. Pourtant il avait beau frotter encore et encore rendant sa peau rose foncé, cela ne partait pas, les tâches restaient sur sa peau comme pour le narguer sur sa mort prochaine. Cela le grattait comme une démangeaison. Il frotta plus fort encore, ça l'irritait, il était effrayé. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi cela ne partait pas ! Il jeta sa serviette de rage par terre et d'une colère qu'il ne connaissait pas, il cassa de son poing la glace qui reflétait la dure vérité.

Son souffle était saccadé, et ses yeux exprimés sa démence, sans force il tomba à genoux sur les débris de verre. Sa main saignait, ses genoux saignaient, son cœur saignait mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Son inquiétude se porta vers Harry, son amant depuis deux ans, son amour. Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Jamais. Même s'il devait couper tous liens avec lui, le brun n'apprendra jamais l'abomination qu'il était devenu. Plutôt mourir. Cette constations le fit rire, il rit comme un fou, il rit comme un possédé, il rit, il pleure. Il va mourir.

Draco se releva et s'essuya, le sang se fit absorber par la serviette blanche, la tâchant de fleurs carmin. Il se demanda alors s'il deviendra des plumes, lui qui sera absorber par sa magie. Après un dernier regard vers le carnage qu'il avait fait, il appela son elfe de maison afin que le serviteur efface toute trace de cet accident. Sa décision était prise, il n'irait plus voir Harry.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passés depuis, son esprit vagabondé entre l'obsession de retrouver Harry et la recherche désespéré d'une solution. Les médicomages ne savaient toujours comment guérir les patients. Et le nombre de victimes s'accrut de jours en jours et bientôt Draco rejoindra la liste infini de nom morts de cette maladie.

Les tâches le démangeaient, il voulait les gratter mais il se retint. Il gardait toujours une apparence impeccable, et une image irréprochable. Sa femme l'avait quitté, prétextant vouloir des vacances, mais Draco connaissait la vérité. Elle l'avait vu, il y avait plusieurs jours, son dos marqué de ses pêchers et cela l'avait effrayé tout comme elle devait être enchanté de pouvoir enfin vivre avec son amant caché. L'ancien Serpentard ria, si cette femme espérait sa fortune en restant avec lui par contrat de mariage, elle pouvait rêver. Il avait tout prévu, son héritage ira à Teddy devenu son petit neveu puisque Harry avait hérité des titres des Black.

Il soupira, Harry, le revoilà encore à penser à lui, à son brun, à son doux amant. Draco se rappela de leur rencontre à Gringotts. Lorsque cet idiot de gobelin l'avait appelé et avait crié que son Restrain pour son sperme était arrivé il avait eu tellement honte qu'il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il avait été tellement gêné, qu'il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil vers le brun et s'était sauvé en courant, enfin presque un Malfoy ne court pas voyons. Néanmoins il avait entendu que l'ancien Griffondor voulait un Restrain pour sa magie et Draco se demanda pourquoi car aux derniers nouvelles Harry voulait devenir Auror or sans magie, cela risquait d'être problématique.

Mais il ne s'était pas plus posait de question à cette époque, car beaucoup de chose lui étaient tombé dessus. Et un beau jour sa mère se trouva être une Marqué, il se rappela de ce jour, il fut tétanisé devant cette nouvelle. Il avait passé des jours et des jours à faire des recherches. Et lorsqu'il avait consulté les noms des Miraculés, il avait reconnu trois comme étant des proches de son amant. Il avait sauté sur cette occasion, même si au fond il savait que c'était plus par désir de le retrouver encore une fois.

Cependant rien de fructueux n'avait était abouti. Il se souvint de l'apparence d'Harry ce jour-là. Il ressemblait à un cadavre, un mort-vivant. Harry portait tout le poids des morts et des responsabilités. À cet moment précis, il était fragile, trop. Ce corps robuste n'avait plus d'esprit. Et Draco fut frappé par l'horreur de voir une telle atrocité à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant son égal.

Mais encore, cela ne le regardait pas, il était venu pour sauver sa mère. Pourtant Harry lui avait dit que c'était sans espoir. Il n'avait pas compris au début, mais la sincérité dans les yeux verts de son Némésis le convint que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent et de passer le plus temps possible avec sa mère avant qu'elle s'en aille pour toujours.

Quand ce jour tragique arriva enfin, Narcissa n'était plus que des plumes. C'était étrange, la nuit dernière Draco l'avait quitté avec un sourire et elle était toujours là, toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi noble. Il revoyait encore ses longues boucles d'or et ses grands yeux bleus, et ce sourire si doux et si chaleureux. Il se rappelait de la douceur de sa peau quand elle le prit dans ses bras et l'odeur de lilas qu'elle émettait... Draco ne pleura pas. Même le jour où la tombe sans corps plongé dans l'abîme. Il ne pleura pas. Mais son cœur et son âme furent brisés. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, besoin de se faire mal, de ressentir la vie où il serait de nouveau dans le noir, dans une folie étrange. Il alla voir Harry. Il fut brisé. Il fut aimé.

Pendant deux ans une comédie s'installa, ils s'aimaient dans cette chambre, la chambre de Harry puis Draco lui demandé la vérité sur le remède sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr Harry lui souriait avec arrogance et refusait de répondre. C'était leur comédie d'amour, une comédie silencieuse où les paroles ne comptaient pas, seul les actes marqué leur esprit.

Mais à présent tout cela était finit. Draco était devenu un Marqué et il ne voulait pas forcer Harry à le voir ainsi. Il savait qu'Harry avait la clef de ce mystère mais il savait aussi qu'Harry avait trop souffert déjà. Il ne voulait pas tourmenter plus la personne qu'il aimait. Harry lui avait un jour dit que s'il révélait le secret du remède le chaos tomberait sur terre. Draco ne voyait plus vraiment la différence mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas la force de contraindre Harry plus qu'il était déjà. Parce qu'il l'aimait Draco avait décidé de se taire. Seulement il aurait voulu revoir un jour son amant, pour une dernière fois.

· TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Sa porte d'entrée gronda. Draco papillonna ses paupières, il s'était endormit dans la bibliothèque, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Les coups à sa porte résonnèrent plus fort encore. Il se demandait bien qui cela pourrait être, il était tard déjà. Il s'étira nullement pressé, l'autre pouvait l'attendre. Il traversa le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée avant de demandé qui était-ce. Il reconnut tout de suite cette voix basse et fatigué par les tourments. Il déglutit péniblement avant de paniqué que faisait-il ici ?

· Draco tu es là ? Toqua Harry sur la porte une nouvelle fois.

· Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Cria Draco à travers la barrière entre eux, il ne devait pas le voir maintenant, sinon il savait qu'il le regretterait.

· Je suis venu te voir puisque tu as décidé de me quitter si soudainement.

· Non pars ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

· Je vais passer la nuit avec toi.

· Ne viens pas ! D'ailleurs restons en là, de tout de façon ce n'est pas comme si nous sortions ensemble, mentit Draco, sa gorge était sèche, et son cœur tambourinait furieusement. Harry devait partir.

· Non... je ne veux pas te laisser, je veux rester avec toi.

· Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De toute façon, je ne t'ouvrirai pas !

· Je resterai alors ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'invites. Même si je dois camper devant ta porte.

Draco rougit, puis soupira de défaite, son amant avait toujours été si têtu. Mais lui aussi.

· Fais ce que tu veux, déclara-t-il et il s'en alla.

Harry ne va pas rester longtemps à son avis, il ne laisserait jamais Teddy tout seul très longtemps. Seulement trois heures plus tard, Harry était encore là, assit devant sa porte une cigarette à la main. Il semblait déterminé, ses yeux avaient repris cette flamme qui le caractérisé si bien lors de ses années de collège, quand il allait partir vers de dangereuses aventures. Draco, lui perdit patience. Il n'était pas aussi têtu et son envie de voir son amant grandissait de plus en plus, surtout que ce dernier était si près. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir sa porte et de tendre ses bras. Mais, sa conscience lui criait de ne pas le faire.

· Rentre chez toi ! je ne veux pas que les journalistes apprennent notre relation ! Et... Ma femme va revenir, je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit !

· Comme si tu en avais à faire de ces personnes. je sais que tu veux me voir, moi aussi Draco je veux te voir, je veux te toucher, te caresser. Je veux te faire l'amour, tellement. J'ai besoin de ta présence Draco, s'il-te-plaît. Tu es devenu une drogue, et j'en suis devenu dépendant.

Draco ne répondit pas, ses larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et il mordit ma main pour étouffer ses gémissements pathétiques. Lui aussi voulait tellement le revoir, ressentir sa chaleur. Il le voulait... Il le voulait... il le voulait tellement que son cœur lui faisait mal, tout son être avait mal... Pourquoi cela devait arrivée à lui ? Il souhaitait que tout cela soit un cauchemar et qu'il puisse se réveiller dans l'étreinte rassurant de son amant... Mais c'était la réalité, la pur réalité, celle qui le trancher la gorge et qui le brûler à petit feu. Il était la fleur brûlé par le soleil ardent au lieu d'être cueillis par les mains doux de son amant.

· Je... je suis atteint par cette maladie, Harry... je suis un Marqué ! J'ai des tâches sur mon dos. Je vais mourir Harry, alors s'il-te-plaît, pars. Draco tomba au sol, ses larmes étaient de plus en plus abondantes, ses jambes devenues du coton ne supportait plus son poids, c'était son dernier argument celui qu'il ne voulait avouer, mais Harry ne lui laisser pas le choix. Rentre chez toi, Harry... et laisse-moi...

Harry ne dit plus rien, et Draco avait encore plus mal. Un froissement se fit derrière la porte, Harry se relevait. Harry allait... partir ?

· Draco... Tu m'ouvres ? Je ne te laisserai pas, tu sais. J'ai arrêté de fuir. Laisse-moi t'aimer encore une fois.

Draco secoua la tête en répétant « non », il ne voulait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait lui aussi prit sa décision.

· Écartes toi Draco ! Ordonna le brun.

· Quoi ?!

· Écartes toi de la porte...

· Mais …

Avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, sa porte explosa en mille morceaux et l'intensité fit trembler le manoir jusqu'à ses fondations. Draco n'eut rien, une sorte de bulle le protégea des bouts de bois, mais il resta bouche béat. Harry avait détruit sa porte avec de la magie, lui qui avait juré de ne plus jamais utiliser cette magie étrangère, il l'avait fait pour lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'émut et Draco pleura de plus belle.

Le brun, se souciant nullement de son environnement s'avança doucement puis plus rapidement avant de s'agenouiller devant son blond. Il caressa amoureusement cette joues pâle, puis l'embrassa, d'abord au front plus sur le nez rougit. Au final ils commencèrent à s'embrassaient, au début doucement puis plus franchement. Cela leur avait tant manqué ! Draco passa ses bras derrière la tête d'Harry, entourant ce dernier comme si ce dernier était une bouée de sauvetage. Ils dévorèrent les lèvres de l'autre et mêlèrent leur langue dans un ballet explosif où ils goûtèrent l'un l'autre comme des damnées, comme des affamés.

Draco fut envoûté par le parfum entêtant du brun, c'était aphrodisiaque, et délicieux. Il voulait plus, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Harry et s'en pouvoir s'empêcher il le mordit à sang. Le liquide chaud coula dans sa bouche, il but avec avidité ce nectar métallique et rouge. Il voulait plus. C'était tellement bon, ça l'excité. Puis il sentit une légère caresse dans ses cheveux, cette douceur le réveilla, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

· Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Cria Draco, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'odeur de Harry le faisait si mal à présent qu'il avait repris conscience. Il se sentit horrifié de l'acte qu'il avait fait, de ce désir répulsif, il avait envie de vomir. Il pleura de nouveau, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

· Chut Draco, berça Harry, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas mon dragon, je suis là.

· Harry, Harry... Pleura Draco en s'accrochant désespérément au brun. Fais-moi mal Harry, si tu ne m'attaches pas, si tu ne me retiens pas, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre contrôle et te dévorer en entier... Donne-moi plus Harry, encore plus... je meurs de faim, je me meure sans toi, je veux tout de toi, je veux ta chair, je veux ton sang, je veux sucer tes os jusqu'à la moelle... J'ai l'impression de devenir sauvage, comme une bête, ton odeur m'envoûte Harry. Et cela en est douloureux.

Les yeux de Harry se voila de cette touche de tristesse, mais aussi cette maturité gagné par la guerre. Il ferma ses émeraudes et soupira,

· Je le sais, je le ressens aussi. Moi aussi, je suis une bête sauvage, je serai tes ailes mon dragon*. Avant de te laisser me dévorer, je vais le faire avant, car je suis moi-même affamé...

Pendant toute cette nuit noir et sans lune, leur silhouette se découpèrent crûment dans la chambre d'où on entendait des gémissements, mais est-ce des soupirs de plaisirs ou des plaintes de douleurs ? Sous la laideur du ciel étoilé, la beauté était brisé, les ténèbres s'abattirent sur Terre. Mais sans jamais se fatiguer, ils continuèrent leur danse embrasée, leur danse à eux.

Harry regarda ce dos marqué de pêchers, et toucha du bout des doigts les taches bordeaux. Ils étaient dans le lit du blond et se reposaient après avoir connu l'extase de nombreuses fois.

· Elles ne sont pas encore étendus, tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter. Cela fait combien de temps que tu les as ?

· Deux ou trois semaines peut être ?

· Hum, ta magie est encore sous contrôle alors.

· Ouais, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand, un jour elle finira par me consumer et il ne restera que de moi qu'un tas de plumes, le blond avait dit cela en fermant les yeux, comme si cette fatalité était normal, mais Harry savait décrire le cœur du blond et il savait que même si Draco ne le montrait pas il ne voulait pas mourir.

· Draco, tu veux être guérit ?

· Oui, murmura l'ancien Serpentard, ce serait mentir si je te disais non. Mais même si je veux vivre, je préfère encore passer mes derniers instants avec toi heureux que de vivre te sachant détruit.

· Laisse-moi faire alors, si en échange tu portes mon fardeau.

· Q... Ne plaisante pas ! Je sais que tu ne veux rien révéler et je respecte ta décision, ne change pas juste parce qu'on couche ensemble ! Se redressa Draco en colère, mais Harry le replaça dans ses bras.

· Je ne plaisante pas ! Si tu promets de t'occuper de Ted, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, sourit le brun calmement.

· Non, je ne veux pas, parce que tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux, parce que je ne sais pas à quel point atteint ta douleur, parce que je sais que tu culpabilise, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu me guérisses parce que après tu seras détruit au plus profond de ton être. Et je ne veux pas ça Harry, je ne le veux pas ! Je ferai tout pour toi, alors s'il te plaît ne fais rien.

· Bien, accorda Harry.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, il était inquiet, sa douleur à la poitrine ne le quittait. Il regarda avec angoisse le visage d'Harry comme s'il pouvait disparaître dans les airs. Et cela l'effrayait. Il se resserra dans l'étreinte du brun. Mais finit par s'endormir profondément, il ne remarqua pas que Harry n'avait plus son bracelet.

Harry l'observa dormir tendrement, il n'aurait jamais crût connaître ce bonheur. Il caressa doucement le blond. Même s'il devait mourir il serait sans regret à présent.

· Je me demande lequel de nous deux qui ne comprend pas Draco... Pardonne moi j'ai confiance en toi c'est pourquoi je te confie mes pêchers et agit égoïstement. Dis aux autres comment guérir la maladie, je veux voir de là-haut les futurs enfants garder l'espoir que la Magie nous pardonne, et rends de nouveaux notre communauté plus merveilleuse encore.

Harry après avoir émis ce vœux, se releva de son lit et écrit son sombre secret dans un parchemin qu'il mit bien en évidence sur le bureau du blond. Il retourna auprès de son amant puis baisa les tâches bordeaux qui décoraient son dos. Il sentit le tiraillement désagréable de la magie.

· Je te libère, toi ma magie mais en échange guérit le !

Ainsi soit-il. À l'ombre du l'aurore, Harry courba soudainement son dos et deux grandes ailes en sortis, puissantes, magnifiques, ténébreuses. Un spectacle éblouissant mais douloureux. Sa magie siffla l'air, au départ sauvage et incontrôlé, elle devint petit à petit une petite boule lumineuse et Harry le fit rentrer dans le corps de Draco. Quand toute la magie partit, il sourit doucement, puis embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres chaudes de son amant car lui devint de glace puis de plumes.

Le lendemain quand Draco se réveilla, Harry n'était plus là, seul un tas de plumes corbeau l'entouré et ses larmes ne finissaient plus de couler, il connaissait bien pourtant la vérité.

Cette nuit après une énième fois où ils se donnaient aux joies de la luxure Draco avait vu le dos d'Harry. Sur le teint basané il y avait un magnifique dessin, une paire d'ailes d'anges noirs y avaient été gravé. Draco lui avait demandé si c'était un tatouage mais Harry avait répondu que c'était une malédiction. Sa malédiction et que lorsque ses ailes seront déployés il deviendra poussière.

Draco n'avait pas compris à l'époque mais maintenant le sens de ces paroles lui semblait si clair. Ses larmes ne finissaient pas de couler, dans son cœur une profonde écorchure, celle qui représentait son souvenir immortel.

* * *

**Épilogue : un nouvel espoir**

Neuf ans s'étaient écroulés depuis. Tout le monde avait grandi, changé et mûri. Draco avait divorcé, il avait été acquitté de sa « dette envers la société» et s'occupait de Teddy, son fils adoptif qui avait douze ans.

Après la mort d'Harry, il avait été dévasté, puis il avait remarqué une lettre, la lettre qu'Harry lui avait écrite. Il lui avait demandé tout d'abord de bien s'occuper de Teddy puis il lui avait révélé le remède pour guérir les Marqués.

La solution était simple mais tellement incroyable à concevoir. Pour guérir un Marqué il fallait de la magie, mais pas n'importe quel magie, il fallait une magie de la même proportion que soi car cette nouvelle magie agirait comme un contre poison dans le corps du malade. Une dose insuffisante ne ferait que de retarder le poison et une dose en excès ferait qu'accélérer le processus. Cependant il fallait comprendre une chose, une guérison était égale à une mort et une malédiction, car il fallait remplacer la tombe de celui qui devait mourir et celui qui est guérit sera à jamais marqué par la mort d'un être qu'il aime. La raison était que ceux qui avaient la même proportion de magie correspondait à ceux liés par le destin, aux couples liés par Cupidon.

Draco était vivant mais Harry était mort. Avec la demande de son amant, Draco diffusa la solution. Et comme l'avait prédit l'ancien Gryffondor, un chaos détruit le reste du monde magique, les couples amoureux voulaient absolument se sacrifier pour sauver son partenaire, pour le reste il eut beaucoup de viols, pensant que la magie se transmettait pendant l'acte, de meurtres, de corruptions, de chantages. La plupart voulaient se guérir soi -même et tout était bon pour voler la magie des autres. Beaucoup étaient morts pour rien. Le monde sorcier n'était plus que l'enfer, où les cadavres empestaient les rues, où le sang coulait à flot. Et Draco berçait le petit Teddy dans le monde qui croulait dans la folie.

Quand les derniers taches furent disparut, deux ans s'étaient passés. Deux longues et interminables années. Les sorciers n'étaient plus que des moldus simples, leur don était définitivement partit. Les barrières magiques, ainsi que tous objets ou êtres magiques n'existaient plus. Les anciens sorciers avaient dû s'adapter à une vie où la technologie régnait. Peu à peu tout redevient calme et les futures générations gardèrent espoir de retrouver le temps de leurs ancêtres, où il y avait un monde féerique et magique.

...

En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. L'automne sembla arriver brusquement cette année. Les fumées des pots d'échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignée dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, tandis que le père et le fils traversaient d'un pas pressaient la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. Une énorme cage bringuebalait sur le chariot chargé de bagages que portaient le père. Le hibou qui était enfermé hululait joyeusement, tandis que le petit garçon s'amusait de la mine paniqué de son père. Ils étaient levés en retard et son père qui était habituellement en avances d'au moins deux heures avait complètement paniqué en voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure avant que le train ne parte.

· Ted, dépêche-toi, lui pressa son père en avançant de plus en plus vite.

· Oui, papa !

Ils se frayèrent un chemin en direction des voies 9 et 10, mais dans son empressement il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, et il le percuta violemment. Il gémit un peu de douleur et il voulut rouspéter contre l'autre personne, mais quand il vit la vit, sa voix resta bloqué dans sa gorge et il rougit terriblement.

· Teddy, ça va ? Demanda inquiet son papa qui arrêta sa course.

· Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-il, sans lâcher du regard le petit bout d'homme devant lui. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

L'autre garçon rougit adorablement avant acquiesçait vivement. Ted lui fit un sourire charmeur, celui qu'il avait copié à son père, et l'autre garçon devant lui rougit de plus belle. Il était vraiment beau avec ses boucles couleur nuit en bataille, ses joues rondes à croquer, et ses grands yeux émeraudes. Vraiment Teddy le trouvait délicat et adorable. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une dame rousse arriva en panique et releva le petit garçon brun.

· Harry ! Mon chérit tu vas bien ?

· Oui maman, je vais bien dit timidement le prénommé Harry avant de se cacher sous les jupons de sa mère tout en lui jetant des petits coups d'œil discret.

Teddy détailla curieusement la femme qui était la mère de cet petit ange. Elle était plutôt jolie avec sa longue chevelure flamboyant et ses yeux bleus vifs, mais Teddy trouva que son age était beaucoup plus beau qu'elle. D'ailleurs il ne trouva pas de ressemblance entre le petit brun et cette femme.

· Et toi, mon petit tu vas bien ?

La voix était douce et maternelle. Pour lui qui n'avait que son père, cette ton de voix était étrange, agréable mais peu familier. Il se tint droit comme lui appris son père et se présenta convenablement. Il devait se faire bien voir de son petit ange.

· Oui madame, je vais bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir bousculé votre fils je ne regardais pas devant moi.

· Oh non, ce n'est rien, Harry a toujours été maladroit. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, sourit la dame rousse, avant de pousser son fils. Allez Harry, excuse-toi.

· Oui,.. Hum pardon de t'avoir bousculé.

Ted ne savait pas pourquoi mais il rougit et devant ces yeux si brillant il ne put que bégayer. Heureusement son père arriva.

· Ted !

· Papa !

Son papa était heureux de voir qu'il était bien, mais le garçon le vit se figer en voyant la dame rousse, tout comme celle-ci se tendit en l'apercevant.

· Ginerva, salua son père.

· Oui, bonjour Draco.

Les adultes étaient mal-à l'aise entre eux tandis que les deux garçons ne comprenaient pas se qui se passait. Draco remarqua enfin l'enfant au côté de l'ex-femme de son amant. Devant ce visage si familier, ses yeux s'écarquilla de surprise, le petit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Harry à son âge.

· C'est...

· C'est Harry James Potter Weasley, oui.

· Tu veux que...

· C'est son fils.

· Mais, je ne comprends pas.

Ginny soupira, et détailla elle aussi Teddy, cette chevelure brune légèrement cendré, ces yeux dorés si particuliers, elle reconnut sans mal le fils de Rémus.

· Discutons après veux-tu ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Draco accepta, il fallait faire rentrer les enfants dans le train. Quand ils se trouvèrent devant le train menant à Poudlard, Ginny insista à ce que Ted aide Harry et qu'ils ailles se trouvaient un compartiment ensemble car si Ted était en deuxième année, c'était la première fois pour Harry. L'aîné des garçons accepta avec joie, il pouvait être avec son ange. Lorsque les deux petits furent partis Ginny raconta son histoire.

Elle était la première Marquée même ce nom fut donné bien après. Sa famille l'avait tout simplement isolé mais pas Harry. Il était resté près d'elle et l'avait aidé à se soigner. Par sollicitude, ils avaient couché ensemble et Ginny reçut sa magie car Harry l'aimait, comme une sœur peut être mais il l'aima assez pour que sa magie aille en elle. C'était comme ça qu'Harry la sauva. Mais il aurait dû mourir, seulement, Harry était revenu en vie, avec une nouvelle magie et cette marque d'ailes.

Elle n'avait compris la suite mais Harry semblait si désemparé qu'elle accepta le divorce, elle ne savait à cette époque qu'elle était enceinte et Harry non plus. Par la suite, ne voulant pas inquiéter le brun elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Deux ans plus tard, il était revenu, heureux et soulagé d'un poids, elle lui avait finalement avoué l'existence de son enfant. Harry était si heureux, il lui donna son héritage, pas celui de de Sirius mais le sien, celui des Potter. Et avant de se quitter définitivement, il lui avait avoué d'être tombé amoureux du blond.

Draco eut un mélancolique sourire, avant de raconter lui aussi son histoire, une tragique amour digne de Shakespeare. À la fin tout deux restèrent silencieux.

· Est-ce que je peux le revoir ? Demanda timidement Draco, le regard lointain.

· Bien sûr, je suis sûr que Harry t'aimera beaucoup et en plus, il semblerait que notre cher Ted ait un faible pour Harry, ria Ginny.

· Oui, après tout, Harry est charmant.

· Tout comme son père

· Oui, tout comme son père.

Le train siffla d'un appel strident, et le train partit enfin vers Poudlard, une ancienne école de magie, mais à présent, n'était plus qu'un collègue où les enfants des anciens sorciers étudiaient des cours normaux sauf aux options où ils pouvaient découvrir le monde merveilleux qu'ils espéraient découvrir eux aussi.

* * *

Précision : · les ailes du Dragon, soit sa compagne et sa vie car un dragon autant besoin d'aile pour voler que de besoin de compagne pour assurer sa descendance

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, surtout toi Ambry XD. Bien à la prochaine pour la suite de « Le fil rouge du destin »

note de Ambry : j'ai même versé ma petite larme je t'adore


End file.
